More Than a Pawn
by setr
Summary: A series of glimpses into the minds of various characters. First up Rue, Finnick and Peeta. Open to suggestions
1. Rue: Safe For Now

**Rue: Safe For Now**

I sit in the tree crouched on a branch so that I'm almost completely hidden from sight. It would take someone looking specifically for me to see me and I'm sure no one here is. I'm small and quiet which in here is both a blessing and a curse. For now it is my relief, the thing keeping me alive. No one is searching for the tiny girl from District 11. I think about home for a minute; memories of the sweet tones of a mockingjay playing in my head. They have mockingjays here too but to sing for them would be to invite death. I don't want to die. It's a thought that has run through my head countless times since my name was called at the Reaping. I know it's a useless wish though. The odds are not in favour even before you consider my size. I remember telling Caesar in the interview that I'm hard to catch and its true but how long can I keep running before I run out of food? Not to mention the gamekeepers probably won't let me hide out forever. For now I can and I focus on that as the Panem Anthem plays across the arena and the day's death tally is shown. I've survived another day and that's one more than a lot of people. I pull my extra socks onto my hands and let my eyes close.


	2. Finnick: The End

**Finnick: The End**

I know we're not going to make it; not all of us that's for sure. The second those mutts slither into view it hits me that only Katniss needs to survive. She'll make sure that Snow is killed, she'll make sure that Annie can live in a world without that man. The mutts are too strong and I feel sharp claws rip at my thigh before I get the trident through its head. That's when I know I'll be one of the ones that don't make it. I won't be seeing Annie again. Annie. My sweet, confused girl. My trident spears another mutt as anger wells up inside of me. At Snow for what he did to me, to Annie, to all of us. I'm furious at him for the pain and mental torture he is still causing. Sharp teeth rip into my bicep and I try to bring my other arm around to knock it off but before I can move another mutt has it in its deadly grip. I look up and see Katniss looking down at me; her eyes are wild and I can see it in her face that she wants to come back for me but somebody won't let her. Images flash through my head as pain weakens my body. I see District 4; home. I see the sea and the old sailboat I grew up on. I see Mags smiling as she sees the knotted net they clothed me in for the Quarter Quell. I see the beautifully unnatural pink sky of the arena. I see Annie running into my arms; finally. Then I see Annie, beautiful and serene, in her wedding dress as she says I do the smile on her face letting me know that it was real. I focus on that image keeping it fixed in my mind instead of the glistening fangs of the mutt coming towards my neck. I smile and then it's over.


	3. Peeta: Real or Not Real

**Peeta: Real or Not Real**

I'm kneading dough when Katniss walks into the house. She smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. Even after all these years she doesn't seem to know how much affect she has on people; me in particular. She pulls out a small pouch of blackberries and offers me some, the berries are dark against her skin and the image is familiar. Suddenly I see her holding out a similar handful of berries her eyes flashing with animalistic hunger and her beautiful features twist into a sneer. The berries look so big and juicy and Katniss so dark. The trees around us seem to be shimmering with her intensity and I know something's not right, Katniss isn't right.

"Peeta." Her voice soft and pleading breaks through to me and I try to push down the anger.

She's dropped the berries and her eyes are big and fearful. I look at where my hands are fisted in the dough before looking back up at Katniss. I focus on what I see in front of me. I see Katniss real and solid and force a breath and then another.

"You love me. Real or not real?" I say shakily.

"Real." Katniss answers.

She stretches up on her tiptoes to kiss me and once again I beat the monster inside.


	4. Haymitch: Images

**Haymitch: Images**

I wake up suddenly and automatically the hand gripping my knife slashes in front of me defensively. Except there's nothing there to fight. I am alone in my Capitol given house. Alone in the Victor's Village. Alone. That's when I know what woke me. It wasn't an intruder or a nightmare but reality. Today was another Reaping Day.

Today two more poor sods would be plucked from their homes to be killed for the Capitol's entertainment. If they were lucky that is. Because the lucky ones are probably the ones that die quickly in the arena. Everyone thinks I'm the lucky one from my Games because I came home. Except I didn't. Not really. I returned to District 12 but never truly came home. Images assault me of people long since gone, of fights that never seem to end and I scream as I try to erase it all from my head.

It doesn't work; it never does. So I do the only thing that ever helps at all – minimally but better than nothing. I pick up the half-empty bottle of white liquor and down it quickly. When it's empty I go in search of another. Slowly the images blur out through the haze and I slump into a seat sipping away until I'm forced to go to the Square to meet the newest kids I'll have to watch die.


	5. Primrose: Sacrifice

**Primrose: Sacrifice**

I watch filled with dread as Effie Trinket's long manicured fingers root around the glass bowl of names. I try to remember Katniss' soothing voice telling me it would be ok. There are hundreds of slips in there and only one has my name on it. I'm still terrified though; for me and for Katniss. At first I think I've fallen asleep and am having another nightmare. Soon Buttercup will be nuzzling me awake. But it's not a nightmare. It's reality and I, Primrose Everdeen, am District 12's female tribute for the 74th Annual Hunger Games.

I'm surprised to find myself walking to the stage. When did I start moving? It's so quiet as I take step after step and I feel all of District 12 looking at me. I'm passing by the roped off area for the sixteen year olds now and I know if I look to the right I'll be able to see Katniss so I make sure to keep my eyes forward. She's always been so strong for us now it's my turn.

"Wait! I volunteer!"

Her voice is thick with desperation but I'd recognize it anywhere. I want to turn and stop her, to tell her it's ok but she's saying it again and then Effie is arguing about protocol and it hits me. I'm not going to die but now Katniss might. I want to be strong for her, for mother but something inside breaks and I hear a cry rip out and the scratching in my throat lets me know it came from me. I grab at Katniss pleading and crying but she remains stoic. I want her to take it back but I know she won't.

Suddenly strong arms are pulling me away and I hear the familiar voice of Gale Hawthorne telling me to let go. I can't help but fight his grip even as I know it's futile. Gale carries me away and Katniss steps on stage. Once again sacrificing herself for us.


	6. Buttercup: New Charge

**Buttercup: New Charge**

I can't find her anywhere in this new place so I set out to go home. It's much nicer there so I bet that's where she went. It isn't hard to slip out of the giant cage I'd been kept in with her and stopping to sniff around I head in the direction of home.

It takes awhile and some ugly dog tries to stop me but I need to see her, to make sure she's ok so I keep going. My back paw hurts when I touch the ground but I see the meadow now except it's not the same. There's a huge hole that I skirt around nervously and then there it is. The house that she lived in for years; where she brought me and helped me to get better. Except it's not the same either. It's just a mess of wood and coal and I know that she's not there. I let out a pained whine but there's no one around to hear it.

I remember the other house; the one that was new and shiny. I don't like it there but it's better than the cage in the other place. As soon as I get there I know something's wrong. The house just doesn't feel right and I can't smell her not anything fresh but the other one, the hunter, is here. I don't really like the hunter but she does give me delicious treats sometimes and last time she brought me back to her. Maybe the hunter can do it again.

I meow to get her attention but when she comes over it doesn't go as planned. She starts yelling and throwing things – not treats but things that hurt – and she looks wilder than anything I encountered on my trek here. The hunter says her name and I don't know how but suddenly I understand that she is gone. This time for good. My pained cries join in with hers and I decide that maybe the hunter's not so bad after all. She had loved her just like me.

I circle around her staying out of reach of flying objects even though she has long since stopped and is crumpled on the ground now. I know I must help the hunter now. After all it's what she would've wanted.


	7. President Snow: Eyes

**President Snow: Eyes**

The first thing I notice is her. Which I guess isn't all that surprising given she is my executioner. An arrow through my head by the Mockingjay. Except it's not the bow and arrow that I notice, it's her eyes. I've seen various emotions in them over the course of our... acquaintance. Desperation, love, resolve, fear, anger. I didn't know what I expected to see there today. Satisfaction, maybe. I don't. Instead there is nothing registering in those dark eyes.

For a moment I think that I've finally broken her but that's not it. It wasn't me but Coin. Coin destroying my last hope and the Mockingjay in one quick explosion. Briefly something flickers in her eyes as she takes aim and I can't help but smile.

'Come on Katniss, we promised not to lie to each other, remember?' I think.

She falters and it is nearly imperceptible but I'm looking for it and I know once again I have won. The bow lifts up and she releases that single, symbolic arrow. I can't help but laugh as there's a collective gasp and their shiny new president goes tumbling to the ground.

'Serves you right, Coin.' I think as another laugh gurgles past the damn blood filling my mouth.

Things fall into complete, beautiful chaos then and bodies are banging into me while I choke on thick, hot blood. Darkness is coming. Damn. I probably should've just killed Katniss myself.


	8. President Coin: Satisfaction

**President Coin: Satisfaction**

I smile just a little as Snow is fastened to the pole, satisfaction coursing through me along with the sense of power. Everything was going well and finally the presidency was mine. It had taken a lot of resources but I had done it. I deserved it. I had paid my dues at District 12. Toiling away underground when everyone knew I was destined for greater things; for the Capitol.

I look over to Katniss where she is standing about ten feet away her bow loose in her hand. Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire. It looked like her fire had finally turned inwards destroying her. After this I'd have to be careful with her. She shouldn't be a problem, not anymore, but it might be safest to send her back to 12 just in case. Katniss raises her bow and fixes the arrow, it is almost over. Her arm drawn back and I let a satisfied smile grace my lips as I congratulate myself on fashioning her into the perfect weapon.

The arrow is released and my smile drops as I have a split second to register that she is aiming too high.


	9. Mags: My Part

**Mags: My Part**

"Annie Cresta."

Shit! It took all of two seconds before chaos descends. It's a subtle chaos but I can see it running rampant in Annie's face as images of her Games no doubt fill her head. Some will be real like the beheading while others are contortions born of fear and hysteria. I don't have to see Finnick to know that fear and pain will be on his handsome face. But he doesn't need to worry because Annie is not going back into the arena.

"I volunteer." I say loudly, working to make sure it comes out clear.

Someone else will have to calm her now because I'm leaving the area to walk to the stage. Finnick is called next and then it's over.

ooooo

Katniss stumbles to the ground again. Is it the third time? The fourth? I don't know but it hurts as I roll off and hit the ground hard. My legs are shit to begin with but with this killer fog I can feel spasms robbing them of their remaining power. Katniss is asking Finnick if he can carry both Peeta and me but I already know the answer. I struggle to my feet as he shows her his shaking arms. I guess my part here is done. I've kept Annie out and taught Finnick everything I can. Finnick is apologizing but its ok. This was part of the deal and what good is an old lady in a rebellion. I give him a quick kiss trying to convey that I understand.

Katniss is what's important here and sacrifices are expected. So it's my final donation to the cause. I try to focus on a happier future where Finnick and Annie can be together. The fog engulfs me as pain sets in everywhere. I've played my part.


	10. Effie: Hope

**Effie: Hope**

District 12. It is probably the poorest of the districts of Panem. I sit on my chair on the stage as the kids all file into place, they are broken up by age group nice and orderly. I can see that some have tried to look nice for the occasion while others have done nothing more than brush their hair. Glancing at the thin gold watch on my wrist I am pleased to note things are on schedule. Well mostly, of course the chair beside me is still empty. I fidget nervously as I look at it. Haymitch Abernathy; District 12's only surviving victor. An obnoxious and foul drunk with no respect for schedules or manners. I detest having to work with this district; it's so depressing and unrefined. Finally Haymitch appears and it's no secret that he is completely drunk. He tries to paw at me and it takes all my strength to throw up as I'm assaulted with the stench of unwashed male and potent liquor. Once he's in his chair I nod to the mayor to begin; the sooner this is over the better.

Soon it is my turn and I straighten my hair and paste on a brilliant smile. In some districts there is enthusiasm but not here. As always I begin with the ladies. I feel around in the giant ball for a slip of paper. I hate this part; the feeling that I am responsible for condemning a child to probable death. I want to scream that it's not my fault. It's a random draw and if I weren't choosing the name someone else would. But I don't. I keep my smile on my face as I announce the name. It's a Primrose Everdeen. I look over to the girls' area expectantly wondering who in the mass she is.

My smile falters for a second before I quickly fix it in place. Primrose Everdeen steps out from the back of the group; she's twelve. The young girl walks calmly towards us and I'm struck by how young she looks. I know she won't make it past the second night. Not once the others go on the hunt. As Primrose Everdeen approaches I find myself wishing again that I got assigned a better district. In District 1 or 2 you wouldn't need to worry about a twelve year old being chosen. They'd either be prepared or an older sibling would gladly take their place hungry for the glory. Not in 12. In 12 it meant death and family ties only went so far. Volunteering just didn't happen here.

"Wait! I volunteer!"

I look up startled as a young girl maybe 15 or 16 steps –no runs – forward. Maybe there's hope yet.


	11. Gale: Last Chance

**Gale: Last Chance**

As I wash up I try to recall the happiness I felt in the forest earlier with Katniss. I try but it's only a faint memory as if from days past instead of only hours ago. There's too much anger, anxiety and fear at the moment. I hate the Capitol for ruining this day. I hate the Capitol for controlling us day after day. I hate the government for the Games, for the tesserae, for taking pleasure in it. The anger threatens to boil over so I busy myself with getting the others ready.

At the Square I seek out Katniss and find her quickly in the area for 16 year old girls. Our eyes meet and I can see that she's worried for me. I think to our conversation earlier, if I had been clearer about my feelings would her answer have been different? Before I can think about it too much the Capitol woman is up ready to draw from the bowl of female names.

'_Please not Katniss. Please not Katniss.' _ I repeat in my head like a mantra or a prayer.

It's not Katniss but it might as well have been because the second that bitch says Prim's name I know she won't be the Everdeen girl entering the arena. I've lost my chance. I no longer care if I'm chosen. Not in that moment.

o.0.o

I had been watching the games but it became too much and I sit at our rock absentmindedly fixing a snare. The rock is too big without Katniss there beside me laughing I think sadly. Seeing her nearly die of dehydration had been hard, watching her freak out in a tracker jacker delirium had been difficult. However, watching Katniss open up to Mellark, watching her kiss him was heart breaking.

I had foolishly begun to hope that Katniss would make it home, especially once she got her hands on that bow. I had thought she could make it back to me. Now I realize even if she returns it won't be to me. I'm out of chances.


	12. Darius: Peace

**Darius: Peace**

I am a Peacekeeper. The very name suggests peace and the last several years that I've been working in District 12 that is what we had. It might have been a bit rocky at times but things were more or less stable. Then the Games that changed everything happened. Having one of your tributes win should mean a good year but I can see that didn't last long. This new Peacekeeper does not have peace on his mind that's for sure. Gale Hawthorne hangs by his bound wrists barely conscious as blood flows freely down his ripped and torn back. The single rabbit hangs above him as a reminder as to why he's being punished.

Anger boils inside of me because I know that Gale is responsible for keeping his family fed. Sure hunting is illegal but I'd rather they hunt discreetly than starve to death. The sickening sound of the whip coming down once again on skin wet with blood snaps something in me. This man does not belong in District 12, he does not understand it.

"Stop! You're going to kill him!" I shout.

I step forward intending to grab the whip because something has to be done. Romulus Thread just sneers at me and I swear I see a faint smile before the handle of the whip is connecting with my head. I only feel a brief flash of pain before there's blackness.

o.0.o

The pain in my mouth is still excruciating even though it's been weeks since the mutilation. I struggle to swallow the excess saliva that pools in my mouth and grimace against the pain. The redheaded girl gives me a look of sympathy but doesn't say anything. She can't; she is also an Avox. The girl has been an Avox for awhile I can tell by the deadness in her eyes. I suppose I should be grateful that I've been given a post above ground. As far as Avox jobs go Tribute server is pretty decent. I should be grateful but I'm not. It's hard to be grateful when I'm still experiencing phantom pain in a tongue that is no longer there. When the tributes walk in with their mentor, stylists and escort I know that I have nothing to be grateful for.

Katniss Everdeen's eyes widen in surprise and I see the pain in their depths before she looks away. I am not here out of lenience. I am here to further torment the girl on fire.

o.0.o

I notice that she barely eats despite the decadence of food in front of her, not that I can blame her. I see the dish of peas tip and I understand what she's doing – I'm there instantly, obediently. She kneels to help pick them up before Effie Trinket reprimands her. She never looks at me but her hand brushes mine quite purposefully and I understand the message. She is sorry not that I blame her for any of this. I let my fingers squeeze gently for a moment trying to convey my own message.

'Destroy the whole bloody Capitol.'

The time for peace is over.


End file.
